


25 Days of Stony Fics

by tomhiddlesbitch



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 25 days of fics, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhiddlesbitch/pseuds/tomhiddlesbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of 25 ficlets about 1300 words each. Steve/Tony main otp with some other avengers on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- Mistletoe

Steve always loved Christmas when he was little; it was one of his favorite times of the year. However, Christmas has changed too much since he was a kid. It was all toys and none of the family time. Once the presents were opened, no one would see each other for about a week, so he was told. 

The other members of his team, especially Tony, did not seem to like the holidays as much as Steve. They might exchange gifts, chug some eggnog, but nothing extravagant. 

Steve and Tony had just returned from a smaller mission, one that only required the two of them, when Steve asked “We should decorate for Christmas, make the tower just a little more festive. I think it would be nice.” He flashed a white toothy grin toward Tony, practically begging him to say okay. 

“Fine, but keep the Mistletoe to a minimum. I do not want to kiss someone like let’s say, Natasha I do not think that would turn out well.” He gave a small laugh as he removed his helmet and lead Steve to his lab, “I very much would like to keep my head firmly attached to my body.” They both gave short terse laughs and Tony goes to disassemble his suit, “But Steve, I swear, if you make us wear ugly Christmas sweaters you will be living at S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“I promise no ugly Christmas sweaters.” Soon enough, Steve was out buying all the Christmas decorations his one cart could hold. Avengers Tower was big, and this would only cover one floor, at best.  His cart was piled high with wreathes, ribbons, boxes and boxes of lights, every color tinsel imaginable, and mountains of ornaments. His cart looked like jolly ol’ Saint Nick had thrown up.  He handed the woman at the cash register his S.H.I.E.L.D. credit card, said happy holidays, and returned to the tower.

He had planned to go back out later and buy the Christmas trees, one for every floor. As Steve made his way into Avengers Tower, the doorman looked at him with wide eyes, “Did you ask Mr. Stark if you could do this?”

He replied, “I did, and he surprisingly agreed to it.”

“Is he  _ill_?” the man asked, completely serious. 

“I hope not.” Steve said as he continued to the private elevator that led to the apartments at the top. Once he reached his floor, he spread out all of his supplies. Organizing the tinsel and lights by color, displaying the ornaments across the carpet so they would not roll away, and carefully placing his many wreaths on the couch. He stood back and admired his haul. He bent down, picked up some tap and tinsel, and began to decorate his living room. 

—-

Nine hours, 4 trips to the craft and or Christmas store, and 2000 trips up and down a ladder, the avenger’s tower is completely decked out in everything related to Christmas. At the point where he had gotten to the hanging of the lights, he found himself at Bruce door, asking if he knew how. He kindly showed Steve how to hang the decorations, and they ended up decorating Bruce’s entire floor before he left to finish his own floor. 

Tony walked into his apartment later that evening, and his jaw hit the floor. Every inch was covered in an array of red, green, and almost every other color.  In some places, there was mistletoe hung from the ceiling. He gave himself a mental note where they were placed, so he could avidly avoid standing underneath them. 

“So… Do you like it?” Steve asked as he walked out from behind a wall, causing Tony to jump 2 feet in the air, “Sorry I’m still here, I did your floor last. Believe it or not, these were the  _leftover_ decorations.”

“I don’t even want to see your floor.” There was an awkward silence between them, “How long did it take you to do all of this?” 

“Around nine hours, and four trips to the store. I think the doorman is tired of seeing my face.” He gave a small chuckle. 

“Damn, Steve, that’s incredible.” 

“Thank you, I had some help. Bruce taught me how to put up the lights.” 

“Bruce knew how to put up Christmas lights?” he asked.

“Well I was sure Natasha did not know, Clint too. Also, Bruce was the only one home.”

“Yeah the whole, Russian and raised by circus clowns kind of suggests they didn’t celebrate Christmas growing up.” He walked over to his couch and set his briefcase down, he walked back to where Steve was standing, “Do you want a drink?” he asked as he now led Steve towards his kitchen. 

“Yes, thank you,” He replied as he followed Tony. Together they stood by his enormous refrigerator, as their drinks were being poured. 

“Here you go,” Tony said as he handed Steve his glass. 

Steve took the drink but did not take a sip; instead, he just stood there, with a smile plastered on his face. 

“What are you so happy about? Drinks are not an unusual thing around me.” Steve’s eyes drifted upwards, and Tony’s followed. There, hanging nicely above their heads, was a bunch of mistletoe. “No.” 

“It’s the rules, Tony.” 

“N-O” Tony looked at him with a deep loathing in his eyes. He turned to walk away; but as soon as he turned his back, Steve grabbed his arm, spun him around and kissed his full on the lips. “St-Steve, I’m not-” He was silenced by the other man planting another forceful kiss on him again.

Tony let the warmth of Steve’s lips engross him as he proceeded to kiss him back. Tony pushed Steve against the fridge; thrusting his mouth furiously onto Steve’s. He separated himself from Steve, “Did you do this on purpose?”

“Maybe…” He leaned in again and gave him a smaller, tender kiss. Tony gave him a small kiss in return. 

“Do you want another drink?” 

 


	2. Day 2- Hot Chocolate

The days since they had graduated seemed to fly by, moving in together, then moving to a new state entirely. Sometimes Steve thought they were moving too fast, and then he would take one look at Tony and remember that he is not. That he loves Tony with all his heart and mind. His world revolves around Tony, and Tony's world revolves around Steve. 

They have lived together since two weeks after graduation, Tony had insisted that they move in, Steve did not argue. Soon they were in New York, searching for apartments. They ended up picking a 2-bedroom apartment across from central park. Tony did not see the point of being so close to the park, he was never going to go anyways, Steve insisted. 

They had their daily routine of Steve going across to central park to sketch and draw near 9 am, by the time he would get back around 11, Tony would be rolling out of bed and dragging himself across to the second bedroom, which functions as a workspace for him. Steve does not even bother attempting to clean the cesspool that is Tony's workshop. Gears, unused car parts, wrenches and screwdrivers are sprawled across every surface. 

"You sure you don't want to clean up in here? At least wipe some of the grease from the carpet. Its gross, Tony." Steve told him one morning when Tony was unsurprisingly still working in his workshop from the night before. 

"It adds character. I'll hire a cleaning crew at the end of the month. Quit worrying." Tony did not look up as he answered his boyfriend, his eyes fixed on whatever the hell he was tinkering with. 

"When was the last time you went to Central Park?"

"Uhhh...."

"Wait, are you telling me, we have lived across from one of the best parks in the world, and you haven't even set foot in it once?" Steve asked, quite shocked. 

"Once!" He suddenly remembered, "I went for a hot dog at Shake Shack."

"That doesn't count, I dragged you there." 

"But, I still went!" 

"Come on, you are going to come with me this morning." Steve said as he walked over to Tony, still sitting in his chair and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," He winced as Steve hoisted him out of his chair and to standing, "I have a deadline on this!" he pointed to the mish-mosh of parts on his desk.

"Yes, and what is this exactly?" Steve said in a know-it-all tone.

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it when he could not think of anything.

"Exactly. Get dressed there is snow outside. “Steve said as he walked forward to give Tony a small kiss, and then turned to go get dressed himself. 

"Wait what?" 

\--

Soon Steve was dragging Tony, who was glued to the screen of his phone, down the stairs of their building. When they reached the sidewalk, Tony made a face of pure disgust. "Steve, I can see outside from inside. Why do I have to see it more?" 

"You never come out with me. I get lonely." He flashed his "puppy-eyes" at Tony that did the trick. 

"Fine. Just this one." Steve's face lit up, and he smiled a wide-eyed grin. "Come on, let's get this over with."

They crossed the street and went into the park, Steve’s smile was a mile long, he looked at tony, and Tony grunted and turned the other way. "Lighten up; this is going to be fun! Maybe I’ll draw you..." 

"Paint me like one of your French girls." Tony posed with his hand behind his head and a pointed toe.

"Maybe. Let's go find a bench to sit at." Steve motioned to the picnic benches a few feet away. 

"Steeeevee, I'm cooold." Tony whined as they sat down at a table. Steve began to lay out his art supplies, A sketchbook and a few nice pens. 

Steve leaned forward and gave Tony a soft kiss, "Still cold?" he asked.

"Yes." He said as he kissed Steve back, "Let's get something hot to drink!" Tony suggested as he broke apart from Steve's lips.

"Tony, we just sat down." he reached to pick up his pen and sketchbook and open to the next clean page, "Why don't you go get us some hot chocolate or something. I'll wait here." 

"Hot chocolate is for five year old's!" He whined, again. 

"Well then it's perfect for you because you are acting like a five year old right now." He trudged away to find a stand for hot chocolate. Steve watched as he walked away, the slight sass in the sway of his hips, obviously to taunt him. "GET MINE WITH EXTRA WHIP CREAM!!" He called after Tony, who held up a thumbs up to signal he heard him, and he chuckled to himself. 

Steve turned down to his sketchbook and lost track of time as he practiced drawing a couple sitting under a tree in full winter clothes, tourists obviously. He was suddenly hit in the back of his head by a cold hard ball of ice, or a snowball. Dazed and confused he turned around prepared to yell at some loser kids, when he was a giggling Tony, standing about 15 feet away with another snow ball ready to launch. "Oh, no you didn't!" Steve announced as he got down from where he was sitting on the table, reaching into the gross, squishy, dirty snow, and picking up a clump of the hard packed ice. He formed it quickly into a ball and hurled it towards Tony's perfectly groomed hair.  

Full-out snowball fights soon proceed. Snowballs were flying everywhere, hitting and missing. A snowball hit Tony smack on the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Steve took this to his advantage, and pelted him with snowballs. 

"I GIVE UP!" Tony yelled from underneath the pile of snow. Steve resisted the urge to punch the air from victory. 

"Okay, now where’s the hot chocolate. I'm cold now." His eyes searched around the area. Tony pointed towards another picnic table a few feet away. Steve walked over to where the two cups rested on the table, and picked up one and took a deep sip. Letting the hot chocolate warm him from the inside out. He went back to where Tony was still laying, cold, on the ground and offered his hand to help him up. "Are you cold again?" he asked offering him the hot chocolate.

"Yes, very." Tony stated as he took a sip. 

"This here drink isn’t warming me up as much as I’d like it too..." Steve said staring at Tony’s lips. 

Tony reached up and gave Steve a long, awaited kiss. Their worlds melted together, and they had to put their drinks so they would not drop them. Steve reached for Tony's hair, and threads his fingers through the black shaggy hair. "Are you still cold Mr. Rogers?" Tony asked, separating himself from Steve so he could look into his bright blue eyes. 

"Yes, Mr. Stark. I am quite cold. I think I need some heating up. Possibly in the company of someone else." He flashed a small grin.

"I think I can be that someone else." Tony replied, smiling back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He gave Tony one more small kiss, and then grabbed his hand in his left and his hot chocolate in his right. Tony clutched his hot chocolate in his left and they returned home. 

 


	3. Day 3- Snow

“Can we get a dog?” Steve asked out of the blue one afternoon while he and Tony were on the couch in the living room of Steve’s floor in Avengers Tower. Tony was watching something on TV and Steve was doodling something in a sketchbook.

“No.” Tony quickly responded. 

“Why not? He doesn’t even need to be anywhere near you!” 

“The answer is no, Steve. Dogs break things, broken things are not good. What if it somehow gets into my lab downstairs? What if it breaks one of my suits?” 

“It’s a small dog, it won’t do that.” Steve said in a matter of fact tone. 

“How small?” 

“Chihuahua.” Steve deadpans. Tony gave him a “don’t use that mouth at me young man.” look. 

“We’ll see.” Tony said ask he turned his attention back towards the TV. Steve’s face lit up with the excitement of maybe getting a furry friend. Tony noticed his excitement and added, “Don’t get your hopes up, kiddo.” 

Steve’s excitement calmed down a little, he leaned over and gave Tony a kiss on the top of his head, “I’m getting a dog whether you like it or not.” He said as he got up from the couch and made his way towards the nearest computer. 

—-

His name is Lincoln. They do not exactly know what he is, but one thing for sure is he is cute. His fur is brown with off orange patches, and he has short, scratchy hair. 

Steve had insisted that they take walks sometimes instead of driving everywhere (the exercise is good for you he said, don’t complain you did not wear enough layers he said). They were out getting lunch down the street from the tower, at this small pizza joint, when they heard a whimper come from the alley. “Tony,” Steve stopped Tony’s quick steps, “Did you hear that?” he searched around to find where the noise came from. 

“Just keep moving, Steve. It’s cold out.” He pushed out of the grip Steve had on him and continued down the street. Steve stayed firmly planted on the ground. “Steve, let’s go!” Steve ignored him and slowly walked into the snow covered alleyway. 

“Come here little guy, we won’t bite.” Steve clapped his hands together to call the whimpering creature towards him. Out of the snow, a little black nose poked through the mushy mess that used to resemble snow. Steve walked over to where the nose was and dug out a small dog. “You’re tiny, Tony will like that.” 

Tony peaked his head out from the mouth of the alley, “STEVE. COME ON!” he yelled at Steve, who was now crouched on the ground coddling the small, still unnamed, dog. “What are you doing?” 

“Tony! I think I found a dog! Look how cute he is!” Steve called, motioning Tony to where he was crouching. 

“Uhg, Steve, no. Not a dog!” 

“Come on, Tony! Look at him! How could you say no to that face?” He motioned to the puppy, who now was furiously panting his tongue. He stood up and nuzzled his nose into Steve hand. Steve let out a deep, genuine laugh. The first Tony has heard in a long time. Seeing him this happy, it broke him. If this really meant that much to Steve, then he should let him have it. Right? That is what couples do, right?

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, “Fine… You can keep the dog. Just don’t, give him a really American name because look me in the eyes and tell me you were not going to name him like Washington or something.”

“Too late, I have already named him. His name is Lincoln.” Steve said with a big smile. 

“See, this is exactly what I was saying.” Steve grabbed Lincoln in his arms and stood up, shaking the snow off the small puppy, “Why couldn’t we get a cat? I like cats!”

“Because I like dogs more. How about this, we can get a cat next if you are up for more pets.” Steve was holding the puppy close to his head, examining him. 

“You need to take that thing to the vet, just in case.” Tony informed him as they started to walk out of the alley, “We didn’t even get lunch! Steve! Food! Good!” He pointed to the pizza place down the street. 

“Go and get a few pizzas to go, I’ll meet you back at the tower.” 

“Good plan, see you then.” Tony agreed with him, he reached up and gave Steve a small goodbye kiss, “I’ll see you soon.” he smiled and set off in the opposite direction. 

—-

Tony walked into the tower forty-five minutes later with arms full of pizza. Steve was sitting on the rug in front of the TV, playing with Lincoln. “He’s still here? I thought you would have gotten tired of him by now.”

“He’s a dog, not a toy. You don’t get tired of him in an hour.” Steve said, keeping his attention set on the furry creature.

“Well, then you have never seen me with a pet.” Tony said as he crossed to the coffee table and set down the pizza boxes. “Hey, don’t dogs need like food and stuff?”

“Yes, we should take Lincoln with us to the pet store to buy all of his necessities.” Steve said as he reached into the top box and grabbed a slice of pizza. 

“Why do we have to take the mutt? He’ll get hair all over my car!” 

“Tony.” Steve said with a mouth full of pizza so it came out as “Toenyiee”. He swallowed and continued, “Lincoln has to come with us to the pet store, he _is_ the pet.”

“Fine, but he stays on your lap.” Tony informed him as he pointed to the innocent dog sitting with his head in Steve’s lap. Steve finished off the piece of pizza he was eating and scooped the small dog up off the floor and headed to the elevator. 

“Come on Tony, we need to make sure he isn’t sick or something.” He pushed the down button, and waited for Tony to join him by the door. “You’ll warm up to him, you did with me.” He gave a bright smile, then reached forward and kissed him slowly on the lips. The elevator dinged and they separated and stepped inside.


	4. Day 4- Candy Canes

“Ste-eveee, I don’t have time for this!” Tony whined as Steve dragged him to where his suits were stored.

“Please, Tony, I promised the school that we would _both_ be there in uniform.” Steve said, as he placed tony in front of his newest suit.

“But, I have- I have...” he motioned his hand toward the rest of his lab, “Stuff!”

“That is not a valid excuse.”  Steve deadpanned.

“It’s a perfectly valid excuse!”

“No, it’s not. Now go put on the suit.” Steve got closer to the other man, less than a foot between them.

“You go put on the suit.” Tony droned.

“I am wearing my suit.”

Tony leaned forward and gave Steve a quick kiss, “I’ll be ready in 2 minutes, go wait upstairs for me.”

“Hurry, we need to be there in 20 minutes.” Steve called as he turned and headed back up the stairs.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch!” Tony called back at him over his shoulder.

\---

“Why did I let you drag me into this?” Tony asked; he was being tackled by 30 small children, all drooling and screaming in his ear. Luckily, he was wearing the suit or he would have lost a finger.

“Because you are a nice person, Tony.” He handed him a box of candy canes, “Now, pass these out and say nice things.” Tony just stood there as Steve held the box out towards him to take from his hands.

Steve looked back at him with a questioning look, “You know I don’t like to be handed thin-”

Steve shoved the box into Tony’s chest, “Oh, quit being a baby.” He grabbed his own box and went to go pass out the holiday candy.

“Can I tell them there’s no such thing as Santa Claus?” Tony half yelled from across the room, the kids nearest to him stared up him; they looked on the verge of tears. Across the room, Steve gave him a _do-not-make-me-get-Coulson-in-here-to-beat-some-sense-into-you_ look.  Tony looked back at him with a _get-off-my-back-they-were-going-to-find-out-at-some-point_ look. “I’ll take that as a no.” he called.

“You are correct.” Steve smile at his, then turned his attention towards the little kids reaching for the candy canes in his hand. He nicely handed out the candy canes to each grabby hand.

Tony was having trouble not snapping the candy in half while he was in the suit. “Hey, Steve!” he called again from across the room, “Come here, I need to ask you something.”

Steve walked over to were Tony was standing, “What do you want now?” he asked.

“Can I have one?” Tony pointed to the box of candy canes in his hands, “It would be even better if we had the little fruity ones, those are so good.”

“No, Tony. These are for the kids!” He reprimanded.

“Uhg, come on Steve. One! Pleaseee!” Steve did not answer him, or even look at him, “Fine, be that way.” Tony reached into his box and took out a piece of candy. Steve reached over and slapped the candy out of his hand and onto the floor.

“No.” he quickly said without looking at Tony again.

Steve was passing out the holiday sweets when Tony reached over and whispered in his ear, “Wow, look at your ass, you could bounce a quarter off that thing. Uhg, I’m going to plow that ass tonight.” He saw Steve’s eyes widen.

“Tony! There are _children_ present! This is not the appropriate place!” Steve yelled as he dragged Tony into a corner to speak with him privately, “That is a private conversation. Please, Tony, control your attitude.”

“This is not fun. I do not like kids, why did I let you drag me into this?”

“Because you love me,” Steve gave him a small smile, “Okay, you don’t have to stay the entire time. I am leaving in about 45 minutes. If you can _behave_ until then, maybe… what you said before won’t just be teasing…”

“Deal, but if one more kid comes crying that their candy broke, I’m leaving.”

“That’s fair. Now go make children happy!”

“Children don’t need to be happy, I didn’t have happiness and I came out great!”

“Yeah, sure.” Steve went and picked up a new box of candy, and a swarm of kids surrounded him and begged for the sugar cane.

Tony smiled to himself under the suit helmet. A new message flashed on the screen in front of his eyes, Maria Hill stood before him, “Stark, there’s an armed robbery in place on the upper west side, can you go break it up?”

Tony’s already noticeable smile grew, which should not have been his response to an armed robbery, “Thank you Hill! I’m on my way now.” He walked quickly to where Steve was still going through box after box of candy canes to please the kids running up to him, “Steve, I have to go. Hill needs me to break up an armed robbery on the upper west side.”

“I really hope you’re not making this up, and why would she ask you? Couldn’t she have sent some of the agents, or maybe the police?”

“I don’t know, she just called me. So… I’ll be off.” Tony turned and quickly left the room, then flew out of the school.

Steve smiled as he saw Tony leave, then looked around to give the kids more candy canes, even though he was beginning to run low on candy canes, “I’m almost out, kids!” he said in a loud voice, “Has everyone gotten one?”  There were screams of _I haven’t_ , _I want one!,_ and _gimmie_.  

He finished off the last box of candy canes and announced, “I’m sorry, I have run out of candy canes. If you did not get one, you can come and hold my shield!” A completely new rush of kids came to try to hold Captain Americas famous shield.

Steve escaped the kids after an hour of questions, and kids shouting, “You’re my favorite avenger!” swooning mothers asking for pictures, and kids asking for pictures. He eventually said goodbye and left to go back to the tower.

When he was driving home, he made a detour to the grocery store to pick up a few things, and then headed back home.

\---

Tony put his suit back in its appropriate place, and returned back upstairs to his floor. Tired, and not in the mood anymore for… what he proposed earlier, he trudged into the elevator and sped up the building. When the elevator dinged open to his floor, he opened his eyes in shock.

Every available surface, coffee tables, side tables, windowsills, in cabinets, on tables, even on the floor, candy canes were everywhere. On the side, stood Steve. His face plastered with a big goofy grin, “Do you like? I thought you would want a candy cane!”

Tony surveyed the floor, it was covered in the holiday candy. When Steve wants to do something, he definitely does not do it half-ass. “You big idiot- YOU EVEN GOT THE FRUITY ONES!” Tony screamed as he continued to look around, he saw them and ran over, “You are the best, damn Steve.” He smiled his own bashful grin as he held the candy box in his hands, and then turned to see Steve standing right behind him.

He leaned forward and gave him a warm hug, letting himself breathe in Steve’s wonderful smell, and looked up at him. With his arms still wrapped around his torso, he reached up and gave him a tender, loving kiss. Moving his hands up his back, Tony pressed harder onto his mouth. Steve fought back, opening his mouth and running his hands through Tony’s hair.

Tony separated, and led him over to the couch, careful not to trip over any candy cane boxes in the process, “This is one of the nicest things anyone has done for me. Thank you.” He smiled and gave another soft kiss. Steve reached onto the coffee table next to them, and picked up two candy canes.

“You know I haven’t had any today either…”

“I have a few for you to try…” Tony smiled at him.


	5. Day 5- Christmas Tree

Tony did not want a tree; I repeat no tree. If Steve had just listened to him, they would not be in this mess. But no, Steve had to be all old-fashion and traditional. “Christmas isn’t Christmas without a tree, blah, blah, blah.” the usual Steve lecture about the old times, slip in a few references to his childhood with Bucky and you have a typical Steve Rogers lecture.

So there they were, in the cold, picking out an appropriate tree for their, now shared floor. Steve barely used his individual floor in Avengers Tower anymore, so Tony invited him to live in his. In under a week, all of Steve’s things were moved once again to their new location on Tony’s floor. Steve’s floor became Tony’s new workshop.

“Do we really need a tree? Aren’t we hurting the environment enough?” Tony asked as they strolled through the rows of cut down trees. The environmental side was his last chance to change Steve’s mind about the whole Christmas tree thing. What was the real point of a Christmas tree? The only useful purpose it served was making a definite place to put all the presents. However, they were grown adults; they were not going to rush downstairs on Christmas morning to see ‘Santa’ had left them gifts because they had been good little boys and girls this year. Well, Clint might still do that, but that is beside the point.

“This is what these trees are grown for; they have no other purpose in their lifetimes.” Steve explained as he examined a particularly nice tree, “Do you like this one?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s great.” Tony responded, not entirely paying attention, “What if the media finds out we bought a real tree? Steve, I am an environmental advocate. I cannot have a stupid Christmas tree tarnish my image.”

“I think you can do that on your own.” Steve deadpanned, “If you are so worried about buying a Christmas tree, go cut one down yourself.”

“That’s, not a bad idea… but illegal. I think that’s worse.”  

“That’s illegal now? Huh, weird.” He walked over to a new tree, “Can we just get a tree and be done with this?”

“Fine,” Tony pouted, “You have to choose though.” He handed Steve his credit card, turned and went to sit on a bench. He watched as Steve continued to go row by row, examining every tree, to find the perfect one.

“Hey, Tony!” He heard Steve call from somewhere inside the maze of trees a few minutes later, Tony popped his head up from his phone to listen where the sound was coming from in the maze.

“Yeah?” He called back.

“Come here, I want your approval!”

Tony followed where the voice came from and found a perplexed Steve, standing in front of the biggest tree he had ever seen. “Yeah, great. Buy it.” Tony declared, not giving it a second thought. 

“Are you sure it’s not _too_ big?” Steve asked, desperate for a sure confirmation from Tony.

“Yes, Steve. It’s great. Stop worrying about a tree.” Tony put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, trying to calm him down, “Which ever tree you choose will be awesome.”

Steve turned his attention from the tree to Tony’s dark brown eyes and flashed a sincere grin, “Thanks, Tony. You’ve been pretty okay with all this Christmas stuff recently.”

“You like it, I just play along. Anyways, this damn Christmas stuff is the reason we are together. If it wasn’t for that stupid mistletoe…”

Steve leaned in and gave him a short kiss; just to shut him up, “Stupid mistletoe.” He repeated, “So this one?” he asked again.

“This one.” Tony repeated, and then leaned forward to kiss Steve again through the smile set on his face.

They paid for the tree, and then called one of the S.H.I.E.L.D.  trucks so they could take the tree back to the Tower easily. Together, they hauled the tree through the lobby to the elevator and up to Tony’s floor. They stopped at each of the other Avengers floors, telling them to come help decorate their tree.

Once they arrived on Tony’s floor, the energetic puppy happily greeted them. Lincoln nipped at their heels and jumped on their legs as Tony struggled to carry the tree to the opposite wall. Tony placed the tree in its stand, off in the corner, “No, it does not look right!” Steve proclaimed as Tony shifted the tree half an inch to the right.

“It will not look any different half an inch to the left or half an inch to the right.” Tony added as he dragged the tree to the left a little.

“There, there, there, STOP!” Steve commanded, “It’s perfect. I will be right back.” He smiled and turned to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“To get the ornaments.” Steve was gone, with Lincoln on his heel he walked into the room that Tony set aside for all the boxes the Super Soldier had in his old house.

 Tony walked over to the tree; he leaned forward and took a deep breath. He let the smell of pine fill his nose, trying to remember the last time he had smelled a fresh tree in his own home. He must have been about 12 or 13, home from school for the holidays. Walking into that big house, decorated (but not nearly this much) for the holidays. A single tree in the corner of the living room, opposite the fireplace; if his mom had cared about one thing, it was the safety of her home. After that year or so, his parents just stopped getting them. It was only a few years later that they died.  Tony laid his hand on the tree, feeling the pricks of the needles. 

Suddenly, there was a faint sound coming from somewhere near where Tony was standing. Perplexed, Tony walked around the tree, trying to find the source of the indistinct sound.

 _“Meow!”_ Tony whipped his head toward the tree, he was sure the sound was coming from inside the tree. He reached inside, feeling around in the branches and needles. His hand brushed against a warm fur and he quickly pulled his hand back from the tree.

“What?” Now he was beyond confused. Carefully, he separated the branches in front of him apart and slowly put his head inside the tree. There holding on for dear life, a small cat was perched on the limb of the Christmas tree.

“ _MEOW!”_ The cat sounded the loudest yet.

“Hey, Tony I’m bac-” Steve stared as he walked back into the room with two large boxes under his arms and the yapping dog at his side, tongue flopping out of his mouth.

“Steve! Come here! Listen!” Tony called as he motioned him towards the tree.

He set the boxes on the floor and walked over to Tony, “What? Is there something wrong with the tree?”

“No, uhg, just, just listen.” There came a faint _meow_ from within the tree.

“What was that?” Steve asked, pointing to the tree.

“You will not believe this, but a _cat._ A damn cat is in our tree!” Tony exclaimed.

“How did it get in there?” He asked, remaining calm, he needed to if Tony was going to be loud and excited.

“I don’t know! I was just,” Tony paused; he did not want to tell him what he was doing exactly, “just sitting on the couch, playing with my phone when I heard a little meow. I got up to investigate and there it was!”

“I’ll call the local shelter, maybe I can bring it in tonight.” Steve said as he walked to where the portable phone rested in its cradle.

“Uhh, no. I’m keeping it.” Tony quickly retorted, he walked to where Steve was now holding the phone, attempting to figure out the interface, grabbed it from his hands and promptly stuck it back in its place.

“No, Tony, we already have one pet, we do _not_ need another.” 

“I let you keep, Lincoln! Let me keep the kitten,” Tony made a puppy dog pout, which was not very fitting considering he was begging for a cat, “Pweeeaase.”

“Fine,” Steve breathed, “you can keep the cat.”

Tony lit up the like a Christmas tree, he ran to where the cat was still stuck in the tree, reached in and carefully took him out. He made sure that the cat was calm as he placed it in his arms, “I’m going to name you pussy,” he cooed at the small animal in his arms.

“No.” Steve said in a bossy tone.

“Aw, come on, you named the dog _Lincoln_.”

“Because that is a respectable name.”

“So is pussy!”

“Tony, you are _gay_ ,” Steve deadpanned, “why would you even want to name it pussy?”

“I’m not entirely gay… and it is a pussy!” he held up the cat in his arms.

“Pick something else.”

“How about fish!” Tony suggested.

“No.”

“You’re no fun. Uhhh, let me think of a good name…. How about Steve Jr.!”

“Why would you even suggest that?”

“OH! I GOT IT!” Tony yelled out in realization, and making the unnamed cat startled in the process, “I’m going to name you Jack Daniels!”

“That passes, but just barely. But, Tony, I swear, if that cat is given any alcohol related to its name, I’m bringing it straight to the shelter.”

“I’m not that mean, come on, Steve.”

“I think we should take the pets to the vet soon, just to get them checked out and stuff.”

“Sure thing, we can go tomorrow.”

“Good. Okay, Tony, I am heading off to bed.” Steve said as he stretched his arms.

“Can I come?” Tony asked, placing the kitten on the ground and picking Lincoln up to put in another room.

“I thought, ‘I am heading to bed’ was an invitation for you to join me.” Steve teased as he walked out of the room, “We can put up the decorations tomorrow.”

“Wait for me! I’m right behind you!” Tony said as he picked up his pace. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art drawn my very good friend Sofia who puts up with my inane chatter about steve/tony and young avengers. Thank you for drawing this for me :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to do one everyday, but with school and stuff it will most likely be every other day.


End file.
